1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to utility lights, and in particular to adjusting and securing devices for utility lights.
2. Background of the Invention.
Utility lights, also variously known in the art as "extension lights," "work lights," or "trouble lights" generally consist of a handle having a light socket, a switch to operate the light, and a long extension cord attached to the handle, and a protection means for the light bulb.
Utility lights are typically used for temporary illumination of a work area where the available light is inadequate or non-existent. In most work situations, it is extremely inconvenient for an individual user to be required to hold the light, as both hands are generally needed for the particular work activity. Therefore, most prior art utility lights include a hook, generally consisting of rigid wire attached to the bulb protection means, so the light can be hung from a suitable support object adjacent to the work area. However, as the bulb protection means of most standard utility lights consist of a curved sheet metal shade encompassing approximately one-half of the bulb with the other one-half protected by a wire cage, the light produced by the bulb is directed in a particular orientation away from the shield, thereby, requiring accurate positioning of the light for maximal illumination of the work area. Thus, as most hooks are loosely engaged with the particular support object, a slight movement of the extension cord or the object to which the light is attached can deflect the direction of the illumination from the desired orientation, necessitating time consuming and bothersome readjustment.
In addition, hook attachment presents a limitation as to the range of area that can be adequately illuminated from any one hanging position, as a utility light can only direct the brightest beam of light in a single plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the hook. Thus, if a change in the orientation of the light from that plane of maximal illumination is desired, due to a small change in the position of the work area, detachment and repositioning of the light may be necessary.
Furthermore, as the hook is attached to one end of the utility light, and, as the hook is generally loosely engaged with the support object, the utility light will have a tendency to swing to a vertical or "handle down" position, due to the force of gravity. Thus, maintenance of light orientation in a plane different from the position the utility light will naturally assume requires either the potentially dangerous practice, due to the heat of the light bulb, of laying the utility light on the support object, or the use of a makeshift means for positioning the light, which approach can be inadequate or time consuming.
Various utility lights described in the prior art are directed towards improving the means by which the light can be securely attached to a support object, and to provide the means for easy adjustment of the direction of illumination over a wide range of orientations, see generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,321,660 to Sokol, and 4,288,848 to Fido. However, the Sokol patent teaches a mechanically complex method for utility light adjustment.
Furthermore, both the Sokol and Fido patent show specialized adjustment means that must be incorporated into the design of the light itself, and thus do not teach adjustment means that could be adaptable to the design of the majority of standard utility lights that have been produced, or as they are currently being manufactured.